What Forever Means
by kempokarate12
Summary: When the Glee club finds out about Jean, Brittany gets extremely nervous and seeks out the only thing that can calm her down. Brittana in the "Funeral" episode


**Hey everyone! I know it's been _forever_ since I've updated Drop the Boy and I will get to it eventually. I just haven't had the motivation to write the next chapter recently. And for that I apologize.**

**Anyway, this here is an idea I got from a question someone asked me on tumblr. Basically it was, "If there was any kind of Brittana in the episode Funeral, what would it be?" This is the idea I came up with. And, after a while, I decided to write it down as FanFic. It is much shorter than what I usually post, but I wrote it with the idea in mind that it would fit into the episode. So it's equivalent to any short scene the show might have.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and like my idea. I will warn you, I haven't written in a really long time so I'm a little rusty. Don't be too hard on me.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes people suck. Sometimes they lie, sometimes they cheat, sometimes they put weird things in your food, and sometimes they fuck with you just because they can. And that was exactly what every single student, teacher and faculty member at William McKinley High School was doing. They were fucking with Brittany Susan Pierce.<p>

As the dancer frantically tried shoving her way through the unwavering sea of people, she became absolutely convinced that they all woke up that morning and decided to conspire against her. Their soul mission? To make it physically impossible for her to get to the one place she desperately needed to be. And it was clear that all those involved were taking their job very seriously. At any possible opportunity someone would step in front of her, instantly gain a thousand pounds, and transform into a solid human barricade. Whenever a new obstacle got in her way the blonde forcibly bit down on her tongue to stifle the scream that was begging to escape her throat.

However, Brittany was finding it more and more difficult to suppress her terror when it became apparent that gravity was also in on the little trick. Usually her legs were completely weightless, allowing her body to flow in any direction she wanted with the utmost of ease. But not today. Today the dancer's legs felt like they were filled with lead. Her feet dragged across the floor as if all the gravity in the world had come and placed itself on top of them. No matter how hard she tried, Brittany couldn't seem to pick up her feet and move her legs fast enough.

The amount of energy she was expending just too simply walk left Brittany's breathing ragged. Her quick, shallow gasps of air started to take a toll on the normally fit cheerleader's body, leaving her panicked. She felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen her brain was receiving and her heart sped up to an alarming rate. The dancer knew she needed to calm down quickly, otherwise things would go from worse to horrifying. Brittany desperately tried to take a steady breath as she shoved her way through the thick obstructions surrounding her. But try as she might, her lungs simply would not let her fill them with the air she so badly missed.

With the situation becoming increasingly more terrifying with every passing second, Brittany could feel her blue eyes prick violently at the first signs of unshed tears. She refused to blink though. Everyone in sight was already winning in their efforts to break her down. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry as well. However, that didn't stop the few rebellious tears she had from sliding down her cheek when a massive football player planted himself directly in her path.

All Brittany wanted to do now was collapse in the middle of the hallway and give up. She wanted to let the mass of students swallow her whole and finish the job they started. She wanted to lie down and let the tears and the sorrow and the fear consume her until there was nothing left.

But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't stop now. Not when she needed to know everything was going to be alright. And the only way she was going to be able to do that was if she continued fighting her way through the crowd of people.

Brittany had just plowed through a clump of math teachers and rounded the corner when she finally saw it. Her silver lining. The light at the end of a long, terrifying tunnel. Her rock. Once she found what she had been searching for, all the students, teachers, faculty members and gravitational forces who were once against her, all seemed to have accepted defeat and stepped aside to allow Brittany a clear path.

With a now open hallway in front of her, the Dutch girl broke out into a sprint. In less than the blink of an eye Brittany was desperately clinging on to a slightly smaller body, burying her face in a mess of dark, brown hair. She barely had time to process what was happening when her arms were suddenly unhinged from themselves and lowered to her side, and she felt a strong hand grasp tightly to her own. Brittany heard a raspy, "Come with me," before she was whisked away, leaving behind a now forgotten opened locker.

Keeping her head low, Brittany feverishly tried wiping away the relentless tears that were now streaming down her face as her guide tore madly through the halls. The blonde couldn't see where they were going but in a matter of seconds she heard a door being kicked open and the same voice barking orders to get out. Once they were alone, Brittany watched as the door was slammed shut and the lock was flicked violently into place. There was a flash of brown and the next thing Brittany knew she was burying her face in a mess of hair once more; her body wracking with sobs.

"Sssshhhh. You're okay. I've got you," Santana's gentle voice floated through the empty bathroom. "What's wrong? Did Artie say something to you again?"

Brittany shook her head vigorously against the smaller girl's shoulder and tightened her grip around Santana's neck.

"No? Did you mess up on a math test?"

Again, Brittany's only response was to press her face harder against copper skin and shake her head over again.

"Okay. It's okay. Just try and calm down." The brunette rubbed soothing circles across Brittany's back, refusing to loosen the hold she had on the dancer's body until her breathing evened out. After a few moments Santana ultimately pulled away to brush her thumb softly across the taller girl's cheek. "Go sit. I'll be right there."

While Brittany went to sit on one of the toilets, Santana grabbed some paper towel and held it under the running faucet. After squeezing out the excess water she entered the occupied stall, kneeled down in front of Brittany and carefully began dabbing her best friend's eyes.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Santana asked quietly as she placed the wet cloth over Brittany's forehead.

At that request Brittany immediately opened her mouth, stuttering, "I don't w-want – I th-thought that y-you – W-when we found out I c-couldn't –"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey slow down. Stop and take a deep breath." Santana watched the dancer breathe in and out deeply through her nose, bringing her shoulders along for the ride. "Good. Now start from the beginning. What about me?"

Brittany hiccuped, her breath hitching in her throat as she did everything in her power to fight back the ever threatening tears. She started over when she felt she was a little more under control. "Today, i-in Glee club when we… when we f-found out about S-Sue's sister… I th-thought – And I c-couldn't imagine what would happen if – A-and I got scared. And I needed to see you… t-to make sure you were – I had to n-know that you were…" Brittany stopped herself to look directly at the blurry girl in front of her. "Please don't die," she begged; her voice no louder than a whisper.

"What…?" Brown eyes widened in shocked when the smaller girl fully registered Brittany's plea.

"You can't die, okay? You can't. I need you here and not in a coffin like Jean is. And… and you can't die! I don't want you to! There are so many things we – And I said some stuff – And I just – _Please_, Santana!"

"Whoa, hey. Come here." Santana sat up fully on her knees and circled her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling their bodies close. "No one else is dying. Especially not me. Not for a long, long time."

"It's just… when everyone was talking about how sad Coach Sylvester is for losing someone she loved, I thought of losing someone _I_ loved. And then I thought of you. And I got scared. And I just… I can't live without you, Santana. Please don't make me."

Santana gently rested her palms on to the Dutch girl's shoulders and leaned backwards. "Brittany, look at me." She waited until blue, puffy eyes finally found their way to her own. "You have _nothing_ to be afraid of. Alright? I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"But what if –?"

"No. Stop." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and snaked her pinky around the pale one she was holding. "Do you see this?" she asked raising their interlocked fingers. "This means forever. This means I don't leave you and you don't leave me. No matter what. This right here?" she shook her pinky for emphasis, "This means I'm not gonna die on you. Not today, not tomorrow, not fifty years from now, not a _hundred_ years from now. Not ever. Do I make myself clear?"

Brittany looked down at her lap, where the pinky that held Santana's had come to rest, and nodded. After a couple seconds of silence, Brittany looked up sadly, her eyes brimming with a fresh batch of tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered

Santana scrunched her brow in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"For everything that's happened between us."

"Oh sweetie," the smaller girl breathed out as she raised herself once more in order to press her forehead firmly against Brittany's. "There's no need to be sorry. None of that matters. What matters is that you and I are alive and well, and we still have each other. Don't even worry about anything that happened before. Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany sniffed, letting a single tear fall onto their still locked fingers.

"Besides. Nationals is coming up and you can't be worrying about any of that while you're up on that stage schooling everybody with your amazing dance moves. And if I find out you hold back so much as one chest pop because you're thinking about other things, I'mma go _all_ Lima Heights."

"I know," Brittany giggled airily.

"Good." Santana stood up and brushed her pants, grimacing slightly at the stiffness in her joints from kneeling on a tiled floor for so long. When she was finished readjusting herself she looked down at her favorite blonde and huffed, "Now. You feel like helping me practice for my solo audition? I gots to make sure the hobbit, porcelain boy and Wheezy know who they're up against."

A shy smile danced its way across the blonde's face and she nodded happily.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Santana held out her hand which Brittany took eagerly. The Dutch girl stood up and allowed herself to be led out of the stall. Halfway to the bathroom door Santana whirled around on her spot and collided with Brittany all in one motion. Standing on her tip toes the smaller girl latched onto Brittany with all her might, and it was now her turn to bury her face in a mess of blonde hair. There was a quiet sniff and Brittany could feel her shirt start to dampen under the flow of surprisingly steady tears. She immediately brought her arms up around Santana's torso and squeezed the smaller girl reassuringly.

"Thank you for thinking of me," Santana confided, her muffled voice escaping the crook of Brittany's neck.

The dancer repeated her earlier action and pressed her face firmly against Santana's shoulder.

"But you suck for making me cry."

"I know."

The two girls held onto one another for a little while longer, letting everything linger peacefully as it was before having to face the rest of the world. When they eventually pulled away, they carefully fixed each other's make up, linked pinkies and walked out of the bathroom in pursuit of the choir room. Because, after all, Nationals was coming up. And Santana would be damned if she didn't get that solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. There you have it. I tried to keep everything in line with the show and I tried not to make it too out of line with what happens in the episode prior to it and after it. But I realized it wouldn't work as well if I did it that way.<strong>

**And for those who are still sticking with Drop the Boy I thank you! And assure you a new chapter _is_ coming!**

**Happy Brittana living everybody.**


End file.
